Archmage Decessia
Category:Characters Archmage Lady Decessia (current time) is the recent Archmage of Death. She is the 100. daughter of the Decessia family. The Family is known by their curse they received from the Blind Raven, which made every daughter to become the Archmage of death, with the exact same appearance, age, and name for each of them. Her job is to protect the realm of death, making sure that everyone goes to the place they deserve, and no one tries to rule over the faith of anyone. She was helping the group several times during their journeys, and even if she is the ruler of Death, she is a very nice, and cheerful person, however her curse forces her to act rude and ignorant. Background She was born in -30 after the Battle of the Dwarven Kingdom. The fallen spirits were the ones her mother was feeding her, which made her stronger than the prevous Decessia. When she was just a spirit without a body, she already chosen her future husband, by giving him the Cursed Eyes, which was turned into the Eyes of Decessia later on. She is from a noble family, and she was unable to leave the territory of the Decessia Residence for ten years of her life. When she turned ten, she had to learn and witness her own power, faith, and curse. When she was a teenager, she fell into a huge depression, as her power pulled everyone away from her, not mentioning the fact that her heritage and noble family didn't allow her to pick her own friends. She often went missing, when she decided to be alone at the entrance of Limbo, practicing her power as a draw-away from her problems. When she turned 16, her mother died, and she was picked as the new Archmage of Death, taking her throne in the Orb of Divinity. For first, she had to teach Necromancy for two years in the magistry, to learn how to control her power while people are surrounding her. Right after the two years of being a professor, she had one year to enjoy her life, and that was the time when she decided to follow Dusk Noir with the Eyes of Decessia. After one year of watching over him, she got too much work to do as an Archmage, making her life quiet busy. She ended up solving several wars, and she punished even more criminals and evil-doers. When she became 19, she was already famous, everyone cheering at her uppon appearing anywhere in the kingdoms. However, she always acts cold when she has to go somewhere, because the Archmage of Death can not be nice, and she must represent death, by actling like death, cold, dark, and mysterious. During her twenties, her life became half-dream and half-nightmare. She had everything a creature can wish for in the world, she was one of the most famous Archmage, and every men had a desire to be able to witness the beauty of her before they join her through death. However, all she did the whole day is doing her job, as watching over the terrible sight of limbo. During those years, she often went out to the town in disguise to decrease her boredom. One day before turning thirty, she went down to the forbidden layer "Hell", to save the group from a mission they were unable to get through, due the power difference between the living and the hellspawn. She saved them, and helped the group and the Archangels to rescue the Orb of Fire, and the Orb of Water, thus starting the War of the Elements. One day later, she became thirty years old, and she invited Dusk Noire to her, and they decided to marry, turning Dusk into the Prince of Death, after Dusk stood the challenge of talking with her parents, the two most feared gods. Appearance